Hidden
by HitsugayaLover99
Summary: Momo Hinamori was enrolled in a all boys high school by her father. She slowly finds herself falling for her cold roommate Toshiro Hitsugaya! How will there relationship work if she is supposed to be a boy! Please review!


Momo Hinamori looked around trying to take in as much of the scene as she could. She was standing at the entrance of Kaiyo High a boy's only boarding school. "What am I doing here?" she thought, " Oh yeah, my dad signed me up for this school without telling me and now I'm stuck acting as a guy so that I can get a "reasonable" education as he put it!" While lost in thought she didn't notice two boys walking towards her. One was tall with shocking orange hair, the other was a little shorter with red hair pulled back and wearing a white bandana around his head.

"Ummm can we help you?" The red head asked.

"What? Oh umm… well I'm new and …. I'm looking for the main office." Momo stuttered.

The two boys glanced at each other. School had been going for almost two weeks wasn't it a little late to be joining the school?

"Follow me." The orange head said and the boys turned around and started walking giving Momo no choice but to follow.

There was an awkward silence while they walked. Suddenly the orange head turned toward Momo "By the way what's your name short stuff?"

Momo looked up "I'm Mo...Masaaki Hinamori!" She blurted out

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and that's Renji Abari." The orange head said

"Hey! I can introduce myself!" Renji said

"Sure you can buddy!" Ichigo clapped Renji on the back.

Momo smiled to herself, they weren't half bad!

"We're here!" Renji proclaimed.

Momo looked up they were standing in front of a tall red building she followed Renji and Ichigo up the steps and into the air conditioned building.

"Oi, IKKAKU! We got a newbie who needs his papers!" Ichigo yelled geting lots of head to turn and stare at them in the proses. Suddenly a shiny bald head appeared from one of the many rooms.

"Ichigo! I told you that you don't need to yell your ass off every time you enter this building!" The baldy replied.

Momo figured that he was most likely Ikkaku.

"Well there is no fun in that! Come on its much funner to yell!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ikkaku simply shook his head and turned to Momo

"So what's your name?"

"Masaaki Hinamori."

Ikkaku turned around and started looking through the files the whole time muttering about how much he hated his job at the main office and Ichigo. After a couple minutes he turned around and said

"Here you go" and handed the papers to Momo and walked off.

"That's Ikkaku for you! He hates it whenever it's his turn in the main office!" Renji laughed.

Momo just smiled and started looking through everything. Math- Kuchiki, Science- Kurotsuchi, English- Ukitake, Gym- Tessai, Art- Kyoraku , Social Studies- Sui Feng .

"Good luck with Kuchiki." Renji said while well looking over her shoulder.

"And Kurotsuchi." Ichigo added in.

Momo turned to them "Why?"

They boys looked at each other, Renji spoke up "While there kind of strict but there not bad!"

Momo sighed and looked at the papers again. "Do you know where Dorm 5 is? Apparently that's my dorm!"

"That's our dorm!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Come on we'll show you!" Renji gestured for her to follow them.

Momo followed them through the surprisingly beautiful campus for an all-boys school that is! They walked by some more tall buildings until they came to a lake.

"You see all those buildings on the other side of the lake? Those are the dorms." Ichigo said.

Momo could see them clearly since the lake wasn't to big.

"By the way what room are you in?" Renji asked once they had started walking again.

"Ummm 216." Momo said while scanning the papers.

There was a sudden awkward silence. Momo looked up in surprise.

"Is something wrong with that room?"

"Well…no its just you'll have a …how do you put it… interesting roommate." Ichigo mumbled

"why?" Momo was curious now.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya your roommate is not really very social and has a kind of cold personality and he's used to having the room to himself so he might not like the idea of sharing the room." Renji explained.

"He is a great student. A genius actually. He just isn't the easiest person to make friends with, once you get to know him he's pretty cool though." Ichigo quickly added.

Momo was lost in thought, she was kind of interested in meeting her "genius" roommate.

"Well. Here we are Dorm 5!" Renjis voice suddenly broke through her thoughts.

They climbed the stairs and started to walk down the halls until they came to room 216.

"Well, we'll see you around Hinamori!" They said as they left her to meet her roommate.

Taking a deep breath Momo inserted the key and pushed open the door.


End file.
